


Dream Is Reality

by LeggoxMyxGreggo



Category: Fury(2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggoxMyxGreggo/pseuds/LeggoxMyxGreggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the life outside the tank is enough to make Don appreciate the simple life inside of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Is Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on leave for a few days so I should get a few things out before returning to my work life.   
> Hope you enjoy a short little drabble. Trying to get my groove back.

          Some nights, Don liked to lay awake and listen to the sounds of his crew sleep. It was pleasant enough, though that wasn't why he did it. He liked the reminder that they were all still alive around him.  
          Boyd had a huffy snore, like he didn't want to be a bother even in his sleep. They would stop sometimes and Don would strain to hear Boyd until they started up again. He would count between them, silence beyond a count of seven meant that he was awake more often than not. Sometimes it meant that he was moving.  
          If he listened carefully, he could hear Grady talking in his sleep. The first time he did it, Red held a full conversation with him before realizing he wasn't even awake. Something about a correct pirouette form giving away that he may not be completely there for the conversation. He still didn't know what a pirouette was and Grady refused to explain himself. Grady's sleep talking conversations were always amusing, sometimes Don liked to talk to him. When Grady was quiet, Don would worry until the quiet murmurs started again. It had been annoying at first when they were just getting used to being in the tank together and they just wanted Grady to shut the hell up, it was a comfort now, knowing that only death would be able to shut the man up.   
          From what Don's seen, Gordo liked to sprawl out. Between him and Grady's long legs, it was a wonder anyone else could sleep in the damn tank or even under it. Sometimes, if he was awake long enough, Don could hear Gordo moving to stretch out more, usually knocking things down or smacking something or someone. He was positive that Gordo had more bruises from sleeping than he ever did some kind of fight.  
          Don can remember the first night they had slept together and he had finally managed to doze off only to be woken by what sounded like bear in the tank. He and Boyd made eye contact before sitting up to investigate the noise, finding out that it was Red, snoring up a storm. The man only seemed to snore when he slept a certain way so they would let him sleep in the basket, cramming Grady or Boyd, sometimes himself, into the front with Gordo. That wasn't how it was with Norman. For such a small kid, some nights Don could swear that there was a plane taking off from their tank. He didn't snore often, just when he was in a deep sleep, safe with the boys. Don liked when he could hear Norman snore, it meant he was comfortable, and the guys all came to appreciate that as well.  
          Don grins when he hears Norman's snore interrupted by a grunt, assuming that Gordo kicked him again and Boyd hums quietly before rolling over and his quiet snores continued. Grady was murmuring to himself, words too quiet to be understood but the lilt told Don that he was still rambling. With the world dead outside in the cold, it was nice hearing the life from the inside the tank. Don grunts as he slides down from his chair to sit beside Grady, watching him in the dim light before laying down, his head next to Boyd's and he didn't have to stretch to touch either of them. He counted slowly until Boyd's quiet snores started again and closes his eyes, letting himself doze off.  
          "Don. Yer twitchin' again." Grady's voice was a rough grumble, waking Don easily and he lets out a grunt. "Shut it, Grady." He draws his legs back before giving up and stretching them out as well as he can, sticking his foot under Grady's head. The only response he got was Grady's grumbling and a swat to his thigh. The cramped space made his legs twitch, not in the way that Boyd's did, and it only ever seemed to bother Grady who liked to use whoever was available as a pillow, no matter the body part. "Go to bed." He hears Grady huff, ready to argue but the weight settles on his feet and there's a quiet in the tank for a moment as Grady dozed off again but the deep breaths and quiet murmurs don't take long to start back up. Don doubted that anything else would be able to put him to sleep like the sound of the tank.


End file.
